Hacer lo que nos da la gana
by Genee
Summary: Mimi asiste al compromiso de Takeru y Hikari con miedos a los que dirán. Constantemente anda huyendo de las miradas prejuiciosas, aunque quiera aparentar que no es así. Taichi, por otro lado siempre hace lo que le da la gana. Irónia de la vida porque él cree que ella es igual que él en ese aspecto.Una conversación, el karma, engaños y un baile[Proyecto 1-8/Michi. Por los 1000 post]
Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Del proyecto 1-8, Topic Michi. En celebración por los 1000 post.

Palabras: Espontaneidad - baile – boca.

Advertencia: uso de palabras mal sonantes y sugerentes a lo largo de la trama.

.

.

.

Hacer lo que nos da la gana.

.

.

.

Era importante poder asistir a aquél compromiso. Cantaría mil veces de ser necesario si así lograba el mismo resultado que la noche en que Hikari y Takeru se comprometieron. Pero ¿quién le hubiera dicho a Tachikawa horas antes que acabaría tan bien su velada? Pues, paradójicamente, ella no. Mimi estaba sufriendo el peor día de su vida y, ¿por qué? Porque asistir a un compromiso sin una pareja le haría ver como una perdedora. Ella no se consideraba tal cosa, pero las personas hablaban y llegar sin su prometido a un evento social que reunía a todos sus conocidos y amigos, o la mayoría de ellos, daría de qué hablar. Esa no era la atención que le garantizaba estímulos positivos. Todo lo contrario. Odiaba imaginar las sonrisas disimuladas de algunos y los ojos llenos de lastima en otros. _Patético._

No tenía plan B. Tampoco tenía excusas para darle a Takeru. Ellos dos siendo muy amigos desde aquella vez que compartieron chocolates en el Digimundo, la madurez trajo consigo una unión más fuerte. ¿Cómo decirle a uno de sus mejores amigos que no cantaría la noche más especial de su vida? No había maneras, y si las había, pues no las halló.

Entonces allí estaba, sentada en una enorme mesa. Siendo la mira de muchos compañeros del instituto, quienes se reían con disimulo al verla aburrirse sin ningún guapo pretendiente que le tomara de la mano y le susurrara palabras de amor al pie de su oído, justo como lo predijo. Ni siquiera el vestido rojo de lentejuelas que resaltaba sus curvas y dejaba visible la piel desnuda de su espalda, desviaba la pregunta que todos se hacían, _¿en donde estaba Mich_ _a_ _el?_ Probablemente con una sucia japonesa resbaladiza. _Malditas_. Dicen ser sumisas y calladas pero ¡cómo mueven la cola como perras en celo cuando ven a un chico guapo y prometedor! Qué estúpida al confiar en el honor y tradiciones llena de moral que decían tener. En frente de sus narices le quitaron al prometido. _Bitches._ No se iría a los extremos. Tampoco odiaba a todas las japonesas, solo odiaba a _esa_ japonesa que le hubo quitado al chico estadounidense.

—¿Alguien ya te ha dicho que luces fantástica el día de hoy? —A Mimi se le erizó la piel de la espalda cuando escuchó el susurro muy cerca del oído.

—Taichi, haces lo que se te da la gana —Respondió, llevando la copa de vino hasta sus labios, manchando el borde de la copa con carmín en su boca.

El muchacho haló una silla para luego tomar asiento en ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Quiso saber él.

—Acabo de verte coquetearle a Sora, ahora lo haces conmigo. Haces lo que te da la gana, aparte de todo, te conviertes en un cínico adulador.

—Sora es solo mi amiga —dijo, desabotonándose el saco, poniéndose cómodo, sonriendo muy largo, muy ancho.

Mimi pensó que ella no era la única sentada en ese lugar agradable a la vista. Taichi podía verse muy elegante y exótico vestido con traje de etiqueta. Nadie podía quitarle lo esbelto y agraciado, aunque lo intentaran, él lo sabía y lo dejaba claro cada vez que podía.

—¿Entonces no le coqueteabas? —Dos pretenciosos, una sola mesa. Ella también podía jugar el juego de la seducción.

Taichi sonrió como si hubiera sido atrapado con las manos en la masa. Mimi lo conocía muy bien, o quería creer que lo hacía. El otro resultaba ser muy galante cuando quería. Una de sus mayores virtudes era que no le molestaba recibir las miradas duras de los demás. Actuaba de acuerdo a sus impulsos y, la mayoría de ellos, acababan por convertirlo en un joven encantador, y peligroso si llegabas a caer en sus redes.

—Mira, Sora sabe que solo es un juego.

—¿Crees que yo no lo sé? —Cruzó las piernas, inclinándose hacia él, pestañeando de más—... Que te gusta jugar.

Taichi la imitó, acercándose, rompiendo más el espacio que les separaba; quienes le miraban podían jurar que estaban por besarse o desafiarse, no importaba cuál de las dos pensaran, ninguna era ajena a la otra. No existía en el mundo besos que no llevasen un poco de desafío de por medio.

—Contigo es diferente. —Musitó él, sintiendo los dedos de Mimi _caminarle_ por el pecho—. _Tú_ eres diferente.

—Vaya, qué cumplido. ¿Eso le dices a todas o...?

Un sonido parecido a un bufido, a una risa cargada de muchos saberes y misticismo. Taichi no dijo nada, no con palabras.

Un mesero pasó cerca, él le llamó para pedirle que le llenara el vaso de _whisky_. Volvieron a sus lugares, tomando distancia. Sonrieron, como si supieran un secreto que el resto del mundo desconocía por completo. Hasta que Taichi habló:

—Pensé que te habías ido de la ciudad. No había sabido nada de ti desde el fin de semana en la playa.

—¿No miras televisión acaso? Taichi, soy una celebridad en el mundo de la cocina. Si quieres saber de mí, entonces enciende el televisor y mira mi programa, que es en vivo.

—Pero esa no eres tú, Mimi. Sabes a lo que me refiero —Taichi buscó otro tema a tratar—. ¿Cómo va el corazón?

—¿En serio? Vamos, estamos en una celebración, no me arruines el día.

—¿Tan duro te pegó la ruptura?

—-El engaño —Corrigió ella.

— _El engaño_ —repitió él—. ¿Sigue doliendo?

Mimi volvió a beber de su copa, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, aquella postura dejaba ver más detalladamente el escote de su espalda desnuda, de su espalda curva y de su trasero erguido. Tuvo que beber del _whiky_ para no soltar una frase estúpida.

Ella respondió:

—Dejó de doler el mismo día que dormimos juntos.

—Suelo tener _ese efecto._ Las mujeres olvidan más rápido cuando están conmigo.

—-No lo pongo en duda. Aprendiste mucho de mí. El problema real es, ¿quien te hará olvidarme?

Taichi le sonrió.

—No creo que ese sea un verdadero problema. No quiero olvidarte.

—-Cuanta franqueza.

—Hago lo que me da la gana, según tú. Me gusta ser sincero. ¿Acaso eso es malo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—-¿Cuántas veces te he calentado las sábanas? —Miraba el vaso de _whisky_ sobre la mesa. La manera en que la condensación hacía parecer que el vidrio lloraba, lograba un efecto hipnótico en la muchacha—. ¿Crees que fue karma? —dijo sin dejar de ver las gotas caer hast el mantell—. Sé que Sora piensa que sí. Nunca me lo ha dicho, es demasiado buena para hacerlo, pero sé que lo piensa. Ella cree en esas cosas. ¿Tú lo crees?

—¿Qué lo que nos sucede es la cosecha de lo que hemos sembrado? —Hizo una pausa, pensaba en una respuesta, una respuesta que ya tenía maquinada. Mimi lo miraba fijo—. Sí.

—-Eres despreciable.

—¿Por decirte la verdad? No. Cada quien obtiene lo que merece. Él no te merecía, ese es su castigo, saber que te tuvo y no hizo nada para retenerte, le pesará, lo sé. Tú mereces a alguien mejor que él.

—¿A ti? —No quiso que sus palabras salieran con veneno, pero así fue. Sarcástica, como la vida le había enseñado ser.

—Qué pretencioso sería si te doy una respuesta, ¿no crees?

—No es necesaria, en cualquier caso.

Desviaron la mirada del otro al mismo tiempo. Alguien había golpeado una copa. El brindis comenzaba, era tiempo de dedicarle la debida atención a los novios. Yamato, el hermano y padrino del novio, dio un discurso corto, pero que hizo que más de una sonriera con afecto. Sora también dijo unas palabras, y Miyako. Como hermano mayor, Taichi también habló. Mimi no le quitó los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. Apenas se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado y de cómo disfrutaba verle y escuchar su voz.

—... Por el amor —finalizó el discurso, levantando la copa.

Los demás le imitaron y las copas comenzaron a chocar.

—Por el amor —dijo Mimi, brindando.

Los cristales sonaron al mínimo toque.

—En dónde quiera que esté —Respondió Taichi.

Pudieron quedar en silencio por más tiempo y olvidar a los presentes dentro de aquella sala, pero Hikari tenía mejores planes. Alegre, se acercó hasta el par de amigos y los tomó del brazo, llevándolos a la pista de baile. Las luces que cambiaban, el sonido de la música retumbando en cada esquina haciéndoles a todos mover las caderas y levantar los brazos al aire. Hasta Koushirou estaba bailando, al igual que Ken, parecían robots haciendo corto circuito, pero se divertían. Todos.

A Taichi, por primera vez en su vida desde que alcanzó cierto grado de responsabilidad como líder, no le importó la alegría del resto, de ninguno de los otros chicos. Concentrado solo en una sola mujer, una luz ante sus ojos, Mimi toda radiante, una diosa despampanante, traviesa, con sus labios carmesí y su boca provocativa movía el trasero sin escrúpulos.

En medio de la pequeña multitud, Yagami se acercó besando su cuello en un susurro que la hizo reír de inmediato:

—¿Alguien ya te ha dicho que luces fantástica el día de hoy?

—Unos cuantos —La mano fría de sobre la piel de la espalda de Mimi, mordió la mejilla por dentro antes de continuar diciendo—: ¿Eso te pone celoso?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Te dicen la verdad, luces hermosa.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Aquello causó gracia a Taichi.

— _Nada mal —_ Enarcó una ceja, disimulando la sonrisa—. Lo aceptaré, _Princesa_. Solo esta vez.

La tomó dentro de sus brazos, ella de espalda, él susurrando, moviéndose lento, sintiendo sus pieles frotarse.

—No deberías sentirte tan a gusto —Mimi dijo.

—Estoy al lado de una gran mujer, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—No me quiero enamorar y sé que tú terminarás haciéndolo.

Taichi soltó una risa estridente. Qué engreída mujer. Pegó la boca al oído, Mimi mordió su labio.

—Recuerda: yo hago lo que quiero —Musitó él con la voz ronca—. Palabras tuyas. No puedes prohibirme nada.

—Por eso Michael tiene enormes cuernos, por hacer lo que nos da la gana.

—Qué satisfactorio, ¿no lo crees? Nos vengamos antes de que él pensara que podría salirse con la suya.

La soltó haciéndola la girar lejos, represándola, pegándola a su cuerpo nuevamente, fatigados, sudorosos. Cuerpos que reclamaban el del otro, que reaccionaban ante el más mínimo estímulo. Taichi la apretó con fuerza, Mimi le miraba curiosa.

—¿Nos engañamos al creer que somos mejores que él?

—No —Sus ojos marrones se ensombrecían. Conocía esa mirada, y la caricia de su mano en la espalda no la ayudaba a recapacitar escapar de él.

—Parece que sí —Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho—. No deberíamos estar haciendo lo que hacemos, Tai.

—¿Y qué hacemos? En lo que a mí concierne, solo bailamos.

—En lo que a mí concierne, estamos bailando y luego iremos a la cama o a algún armario si no nos da chance de encontrar una.

Yagami Taichi le besó el cabello en un gesto delicado.

—¿Y no quieres? —inquirió del golpe.

—¿Acabar en un armario?

—No. Enamorarte de mí.

Lo sintió tragar pesado. Tenía la mano sobre su corazón, ¿cómo no darse cuenta de que latía muy fuerte? Cerró los ojos para escucharlo por encima de la musica. ¿No quería enamorarse?

—Me gusta creer que soy libre, independiente. Tú me harías prisionera de ti.

—Te equivocas —Tomándola de los hombros, la alejó, necesitaba que le viera directo a la cara—. Quiero hacerte volar, no una prisionera de mí.

—Eso es lo que tú quieres, pero ¿qué es lo que yo haré? No nací para amar a ningún hombre. Todos terminan aburriéndome tarde o temprano. ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegue el indicado? Iré en declive. Pagaré lo que he hecho. No. Gracias.

—Te diré lo que escucho: excusas.

—Te diré lo que digo: No soy una chica buena.

—¡A la mierda las chicas buenas! Te quiero. A ti. Ahora.

—Cuidado, Taichi. Las personas no saben lo que quieren hasta que sucede.

No pudo contestar nada más. Tachikawa Mimi se encogió de hombro _qué se le iba a hacer._ Taichi Yagami le miró fijo.

Daisuke se les acercó-. Habían bebido de más, no podía con su alma. Llegó balbuceando algo que no pudieron entender. Taichi hizo que se apoyara en él y lo llevó hasta su mesa, Mimi se perdió de su visión cuando caminó hacia el lado contrario de los dos. La hermana de Daisuke llegó poco después, le regañaba como a un niño pequeño y todos rieron cuando él empezó a llorar porque se portaba mal. Al final Jun tuvo que llevarlo a casa, Yamato se ofreció a acompañarles.

[*]

Se llamó tonta cuando sintió que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. La limpió con el dedo en cuanto salió. El viento la golpeaba en la cara, las lentejuelas cubrían todo el torso, pero la falda confeccionada con tela de chifón se izaba por la brisa de la noche. No hacía frío pero temblaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba. Deseaba a Taichi con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo esa mañana despertó extrañando ser la novia de Michael. ¿Cómo podía ser tan indecisa?

Estuvo comprometida con un sujeto al que creyó querer y terminó revolcándose en la cama de otro. Ahora tenía a ese _otro_ rendido a sus pies y lo alejaba, ¿por qué? Porque extrañaba la idea de estar comprometida con Michael. Solo eso, _la idea de estar comprometida._ Ni siquiera era él porque Taichi la encendía mil veces más que el estadounidense. Pero ¿por qué lo alejaba? Porque tenía miedo. Miedo de que las personas se dieran cuenta de que había sido infiel a su prometido antes de enterarse de que este estaba viendo a alguien más. Miedo de que cuando pensara que todo entre ella y Taichi estuviera bien, llegara otra y se lo arrebatara. Miedo a los qué dirán, al karma, a aburrirse de Taichi.

De nada le valía sentirse así.

Decidió no sentir pena de sí misma. Hombres sobraban en el mundo. Si no era Michael ni Taichi sería otro. Caminó con dificultad sobre la grama del jardín hasta regresar al hotel donde se llevaba la recepción. En cuanto entró al edificio, sintió unas manos cálidas tocarle el brazo, la empujaron hacia un rincón oscuro y le besaron duro en la boca.

Ella se apartó, siempre quiso dar una cachetada luego de que le robasen un beso, como en las novelas estadounidense. Taichi se sorprendió cuando sintió la palma quemar su mejilla. Mimi se echó a reír antes de tomarlo por el cuello y volverle a besar, emocionada de que él siempre hiciera lo que le venía en gana.

—¿Y si vemos cómo resulta primero? —soltó cuando separaron sus labios.

—¿Qué cosa? —Mimi volvió a besarlo. Lo dejaba sin aliento.

Sabía a lo que se refería.

—Salir juntos. Al coño el karma y lo que hemos hecho. No miento Mimi, te quiero aquí, ahora. Es mi maldito tormento desde que te vi atravesar la sala luciendo tan hermosa. Improvisemos, veamos cómo se dan las cosas, follemos como locos, comamosno el mundo mientras te quito la ropa. ¿Tan malo sería?

—¿Follar como locos?

—Estar junto a mí.

Tachikawa negó. Por supuesto que no resultaba ser nada malo, incluso sus palabras fueron prometedoras. Volvió a tocarlo con sus labios y le susurró al oído subir a una de las habitaciones, empezar a actuar como locos, dejar atrás los miedos y andar con cuidado para no ser juzgada.

Al diablo con el karma y con los _qué dirán._ Estaba cansada de ellos como estaba cansada de dar excusas para alejar a Taichi Yagami de su lado.

Y pensar que ese fue el inicio verdadero a un matrimonio duradero. Estaba segura, volvería a cantar mil veces en aquél compromiso si le garantizaban que viviría tantas aventura al lado de su compañero de vida.

 **~Fin~**

23/04/2016

 **Notas de autor:** No sé. Tenía la historia desde siempre y, bueno, con el anuncio del cierre de Mega, decidí bajar mis documentos y me encontré la historia ya escrita. Me da pesar porque no me gusta el final, pero más pesar me da saber que debo tantas historias. So... tampoco está tan mal, ¿cierto?

Un beso gigante a quienes me leen y _grazie mille._

 _¡Ciao!_


End file.
